They've Seen it All
by colouringcrayons
Summary: "They promised to always be there for one another, and now Remus felt let down, ignored and stupid. Stupid to assume that forever encompassed death." A series of short vignettes exploring the HP Universe.
1. He's seen it All

_A/N: It's been a while since I've written, or been on FanFiction at all. I took a hiatus for a few months, and then decided to completely reinvent my writing. I think my style has matured a teensy bit and I'm trying something different. Let's hope that this isn't a total failure ;)_

_Anyways, this is supposed to be a series of short vignettes about anything or anyone that strikes me as an interesting POV to explore. This is basically me testing the waters for later, longer stories. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Oh, if only I had the resolve to write 7 complete novels. Alas, I am not J.K. and the universe belongs to her. Or rather, it should._

_

* * *

_

** He's Seen it All **

_But has he really?_

He felt empty. For as long as he could remember, friendship was the most important thing to Sirius, valuing his ties with the Marauders above that of his family. His betrayal made Remus cold, as he wondered just how much was a charade. Was he just a naïve boy, trying to believe the best in every one? Betrayal, hurt, disappointment, Remus felt it all, but above all, he felt stupid. Stupid to believe those 7 years of living together meant anything at all, because in the end he was _alone_.

They promised to always be there for one another, and now Remus felt let down, ignored and _stupid_. Stupid to assume that forever encompassed death. Peter was gone, a foolish hero, and Sirius, alive or not, was dead to him. And James, Lily. And so, he felt empty.

Because he was sitting at a weathered table in the corner of the Three Broomsticks, with four chairs around him, and everything was reverberating the silence he felt inside him. They promised to meet there for Christmas, intending it as a vacation from Godric's Hollow, but now he was the only one waiting. And as much as he wanted to cry, scream, shout or do _something, _all he felt was the silence. The silence of four empty chairs, never to be filled again. So he roughly pushed away from the table and walked away from the bar, closing the door behind him, as he closed his heart to the possibility of happiness ever again, because Remus decided that he really had seen it all.

And he didn't like one bit.

* * *

_A/N: Despite my earlier qualms, constructive criticism would actually be helpful Enjoyed or not, leave a review with your thoughts! Input is always appreciated. Suggestions, opinions, ideas, everything is welcome. Yes, insults were pointedly left out ;). _

_Hope you liked it!_


	2. Just not ready to See

_A/N: I got a Story Alert, and suddenly, I wanted to write again, because knowing I had one reader waiting, made me feel all happy. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to __heiressofanor, because it was her lovely story alert that helped me write this. This is a Dumbledore one, hopefully I kept him in character. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Oh world, if only I could sit here and tell you I owned this. Then I would charge $25.99 per click. Feel free to pay up any way (;._

_

* * *

_

**Sometimes they're Just not Ready to See it All**

_Someday perhaps change will occur when times are ready for it instead of always when it is too late. _

_Someday change will be accepted as life itself.__  
__Shirley MacLaine_

Dumbledore closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. Breathed in the stale air of hurt, disappointment, betrayal and death, and he kept his eyes closed. Because if he opened them, he knew he would have to face the reality of Arianna, beautiful and sweet, lying on the floor in a puddle of fear and heroics. He wanted so badly to believe, believe for just a moment that Grindlewald wasn't dead, that Aberforth wasn't dead, because as bad as losing his sister could be, losing everyone else would be so much worse.

Did it matter whether they were still breathing, still walking, and still feeling? No, because Dumbledore knew that never would they ever speak to him again. And that was tantamount to death. As he mourned the death of everything around him, tears slid down the weathered face of Dumbledore, mixing with the grime. Perhaps they were supposed to cleanse him, make him feel pure again, but it was useless. Tears were just another casualty, falling into futility like everything else.

Even with his eyes closed, Dumbledore could still see everything; see everything that had happened, repeating itself inside his head, refusing to go away. He watched as strokes of light lit up the usually dark room. Chaos. It was chaos, and he can't even see which spells were his. He can see the faint, almost translucent figure of Arianna float into the room. Her arms are shaking, her eyes erratic, as she attempts to end this endless stream of confusing colours and sounds.

It is scaring her, and Dumbledore can see that. He shouts for the spells and curses to stop flying, but even his own arms don't obey him. He is too caught up in the frenzy of protecting, protecting _what? _And then suddenly, Arianna isn't there anymore. He drops his wand. As does Aberforth. They've all realized at the same time, that someone is dead, but it's not one of them. It's Arianna. Beautiful, sweet Arianna. And so Grindlewald disappears. Aberforth storms out in shock anger and hurt. And Dumbledore is left. Sitting beside her, with his eyes closed.

Just yet, he isn't ready to open them.

He isn't ready to face the reality of what has come crashing down around him, and so, Dumbledore keeps his eyes closed.

* * *

_A/N: Well, comments? Thoughts? Questions? Review, with anything you have to say! Constructive criticism would be helpful, I'm trying to use this fic as a learning experience. _


	3. Not Really Seeing At All

_A/N: So, it's 1:36 AM and I can't sleep. So I wrote, This idea has been in my head for a while, but getting it down was sort of difficult. It's supposed to be about everything they haven't seen, which is a little different .Hopefully, it is enjoyed! As always, reviews are welcome. _

_Disclaimer: Too tired tonight, J.K., you own all._

_

* * *

_

**Sometimes We Just Don't See**

"_You can shed tears that she is gone,__  
__or you can smile because she has lived.__  
__You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back,__  
__or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.__  
__Your heart can be empty because you can't see her,__  
__or you can be full of the love you shared.__  
__You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday,__  
__or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.__  
__You can remember her only that she is gone,__  
__or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.__  
__You can cry and close your mind,__  
__be empty and turn your back.__  
__Or you can do what she'd want:__  
__smile, open your eyes, love and go on."_

_David Harkins_

It's raining. Or maybe it isn't, he can't even tell anymore, but there seems to be water everywhere. Ginny sits beside him, still, almost made of stone. She stares at anything, everything in the room, besides the modest oak box sitting in the middle of it all. Harry isn't sure what to make of this. The service is long, boring, and not at all about Fred. Harry can hardly recognize the 'Mr. Weasley' that the minister seems to be speaking of. Fred was light, carefree, honest, courageous, and this was anything but. Even the flowers seemed stiff and unforgiving, and Harry cringes a little. This was all so wrong, this rigid funeral, isn't a send off, it's a … well, Harry didn't really know what it was. He wasn't sure of anything much these days.

The once silent room is now slowly coming into action, and Harry is slightly startled and confused at the sudden movement of people until he realizes. It's time. He isn't sure if he's ready for this, the long dreaded walk to the coffin that holds the shell of what Fred Weasley was. Harry looks around, and sees Mrs. Weasely supported by Hr. Weasely and Ron.

George isn't here. He doesn't believe in funerals, and Harry can't really help but sympathize with him. Who wants to see their closest friend, and dearest sibling being lowered into the ground? Finally, his eyes rest on Ginny, and Harry is taken aback. During the service she was distant, and hard, but now she is anything but. Ginny was shaking, crying silently, with the force of a year of frustration, and weeks of grief. She looks so frail, and scared, that Harry does the first thing that he's felt sure about since the end of the war. He reaches over, and wraps his arm around her, shielding her from whatever he can.

For once, Harry is startled by everything he hasn't seen.

* * *

_A/N: Liked it? Tell me! Press the lovely button. Send on a review, Go on. Lovely pixel chocolates for anyone who does. XD._


	4. Sisters Can See Too

_A/N: Well I absolutely adore Draco/Astoria, and I owed an update, because I promised myself I'd update everyday, reviews or not. So I think trying to keep Draco in character was harder than I thought it would be, so excuse me if it's a little odd sounding. I'm trying! Anyways, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I DO! I own it all! You know, minus the entire Harry Potter franchise …_

_

* * *

_

**Sisters can See too**

_Because she was always ready to look out for her._

"Draco –"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really love her?"

"Love? It was Pansy. That was never about love."

"Don't do that to Astoria. She's younger, less experia-"

"She's your sister."

"You're damn right she is. I saw what you did to Pansy, led her on, amusing yourself. Just don't pull that with Astoria. She has an actual heart."

"I know."

* * *

_A/N: So …. What did you think? Review with thoughts. _


	5. The Truth in White Light

_A/N: Because I absolutely _adore _unrequited Severus/Lily, I just had to do this piece. Plus, it's been a while since I've updated, and so I kind of owed myself this one. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I've tried buying the franchse, I really have, but apparently it's worth more than %33.97. For now, we'll credit it to J.K. and her brilliance. For now …._

_

* * *

_

**The Truth in White Light**

_Perhaps a great love is never returned._  
_~Dag Hammerskjold_

He wanted to believe that what he saw was wrong, but really, that wouldn't be true. Severus knew that Lily was too pure, too innocent to be tainted by him. He was broken, black on the inside, and Lily was anything but. Potter would be the one to make her whole, feed her pure white light, in a way that Severus knew he would never be able to.

He skulked behind the bushes, watching her. He couldn't help it; Severus was drawn in by the soft tinkle of her laugh. She never laughed anymore around him.

Perhaps this was what life was, the way the universe had ordained it. He was always to be left in the shadows, and Potter would possess everything he might ever have wanted, but oh, how cruel it was. Severus knew, as much as he wanted to believe otherwise, it was his fault. Everything, and facing was far more difficult than watching her move on.

They were children together, and then, with one word, suddenly they were not. _Mud blood _woke them up to the reality of the world outside, and suddenly they were no longer carefree youth, they were adolescents, struggling and deciding, choosing and fighting for what they thought was right.

And maybe, Severus ended up on the wrong side of the fight, but inside, he knew that it was all a choice.

His choice, his fault.

* * *

_A/N: These are all kind of angst-y! Well, I guess that's just my writing. I'll try for a light hearted Lily/James one next, but I'm not promising anything ;). As always, reviews are appreciated, PRESS THE LOVELY BUTTON. Okee? Cyber __cookies__ pies for all who do so. _


	6. Silence Says it All

_A/N: Okay, writing this was hard but I said I would try L/J fluff, so I did. I'm not the greatest romantic, so not making this generically sappy was very difficult. This is sort of my vision of how the engagement of James and Lily happened, so, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: This'll be generic, for the rest of the chapters. The premise is original, but based upon the works of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_

**A Quiet Night on the Lake**

_Love, if you're lucky, doesn't need words, it can just _be

James always thought the denouement would happen in a beautiful part of the Grounds, _of course_ by moonlight, in a most graceful and decorous manner, but as most things often do, it turned out exactly the opposite, for it was settled on the Lake, at noon, in a few honest words.

They had been floating about all morning, enjoying the end of exams in the quiet of each other's company. They had been discussing _Le Jardin, _and though neither had read it, both knew it to be a love story, each privately wondering whether it was half as interesting as their own.

Lily had been dabbling her hand into the inky water, during the slight lull that had fallen between them, and when she looked up, James was leaning on the oars with an expression that made her say quickly, really for the sake of saying something at all –

"You look tired, rest a little and let me row. It'll do some good, see, since you came; I've become altogether lazy and luxurious."

"I'm not tired," James assured her, grinning all the while, "but you can take an oar If you like. There's enough room, but I'll move to the middle, so the boat won't trim." James decided he rather liked this arrangement.

Lily realized that she probably hadn't mended matters much, but she took the offer of a third seat, shook her hair out of her face, and accepted an oar.

"We row magnificently together, don't we?" Lily chuckled, objecting to silence just then.

"So well, that I wish we might always pull in the same boat." And then, James added, rather tenderly, "Will you, Lily?"

"Yes, James."

Perhaps, James thought, this was much better. They didn't need extravagant words, they just needed to _be_.

* * *

_A/N: Did I over do it? Was it too sappy? Review, let me know! For the sharp readers out there, this was indeed based on the Amy/Laurie moment from Little Women, but I thought it fit so well for James and Lily! Drop me a line and tell me what you thought. Prompts are also welcome, input is valued! I'll accept the first prompt offered by a reviewer .Happy Reading!_


	7. The Fine Line of Bravery

_A/N: Okay, so I continued with my recent trend of first generation fiction, and wrote a little Sirius Black one. It was difficult, and I'm still not really happy with it, but I'll just get it out there. This is a snippet from the moment that he was asked to join the Order of the Phoenix. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**With a Little Thought and Realization**

"_Firemen are going to get killed. When they join the department they face that fact. When a man becomes a fireman his greatest act of bravery has been accomplished. What he does after that is all in the line of work. They were not thinking of getting killed when they went where death lurked. They went there to put the fire out, and got killed. Firefighters do not regard themselves as heroes because they do what the business requires.__"_

_- Chief Edward F. Croker_

He walked in a proud, strong and fearless 17 year old.

What else was expected? He was a Gryffindor, and though he may have been the first in his family for far too long, bravery was a default mechanism. _Yes._ Perhaps with a little thought, and consideration, he might've said something different, but he was proud, strong and fearless, and nothing was going to stop him. He was going to change the world, change _Black_. One simple statement had changed his life, changed everything about the war.

"_Choose what is right. The Order of the Phoenix needs wizards like you Mr. Black."_

"_Yes."_

Just like that. One word and he was a part of something, something that really was going to change the world, change the war, change everything.

He walked in a proud strong and fearless 17 year old, but he left as a man much wiser than his years. Because he was going to change.

* * *

_A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Ideas? Let me know! And yes, I am indeed accepting prompts. Your prompt should be a word, and if you want, accompanied by a pairing, only if you want. It doesn't have to be romantic. Request away, in a reviewer! The first prompter for every chapter gets chosen. Have fun! _


	8. Pain Makes Things Happen

_A/N: Okay, this one is dedicated to ModernDayRapunzel who has been such an AWESOME and faithful reviewer. Thanks so much! Also, it was her prompt, so again, thanks ;). Enjoy! This is a little snippet of Ginny's time while she was at Hogwarts, and the trio was off fighting._

Prompt: Pain

Pairing Request: N/A

* * *

**What if?**

"_People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio. You feel your strength in the experience of pain. It's all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel your pain.__"_

Crucio.

She screamed. It was like being on fire, being speared with a thousand little speaks, being choked, suffocating slowly. It was intense, cruel pain, surrounding her, driving any tangible thought from her. All she could think, feel, see, was the pain. It was unnatural really, no one was meant to feel like this. Ginny wouldn't wish this kind of hurt on _anyone._

The Carrows watched in near silence, chuckling occasionally at the sound of her haunted cries. At moments like this, Ginny wasn't sure if she could continue, continue fighting, resisting, believing. It was all too hard. It at moments like these, that she wished she was just a girl again, just a girl, without the weight of the world.

But then again, pain can do crazy things to people. Ginny knew she wanted to fight, wanted to resist, wanted to believe, but at moments like that, she couldn't help but wonder.

What if? No, she made _the right choice._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Actually, on second thought, if you hated it, I'd really rather not know ;). Even so, review with thoughts. _


	9. There's Hope for Imagination

_A/N: This was so difficult! Ack, and I'm still not happy with it! So it's much longer than usual but as I never write Rolf/Luna, I ended up just exploring the ideas I had of them. This is one take I came up with. The war has sort of made Luna give up on everything, and Rolf has to rescue her. I really do apologize for this suckyness, but it's a learning experience. I'm just trying it out. Well, enjoy._

_Oh my! I just realized! ModernDayRapunzel, do forgive, but I played around with the prompt a little. I didn't even realize before, but sorry!_

Prompt: Imagination

Pairing: Luna/Rolf

* * *

**Imagination Opens Doors**

"_You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not?'"_

_- George Bernard Shaw_

Luna was a naturalist, a dreamer, a star crossed romantic, in love with everything the world had to offer. But somewhere, in the few hours that it took for a war to be waged, everything changed. Maybe it was just like that, things just changed, Luna reasoned. Yes, for once, she reasoned. She didn't believe, didn't have faith, and didn't hope. She reasoned.

She soon discovered that life could be experienced in a small and numbing away if she reasoned. Perhaps this was what Hermione Granger felt like. It was easy, and uncomplicated, until Rolf.

Rolf, Luna could not reason. He was a naturalist, a realist, and a star crossed romantic. Reason really was out the window.

They met at a Quibbler convention. Xenophilius had left England, preferring to escape the horrors of a time he could never forget in sunny Tuscany. Luna was in charge now, but she didn't want it. Didn't want the responsibility, the memories, anything. She wanted to be rid of it, and so arranged a gathering of respected naturalists to sell it off. Newt Scamander was of course invited. He brought his nephew.

He was near the corner, discussing quite loudly, the resurgence of Humdingers in southern Hampshire. She was drawn, and couldn't help it. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"I tried to present my findings to the Ministry, telling them we needed to protect the area to prevent the loss of any other important species, but they wouldn't listen! Called me a bloody fool they did! I'm bent on recreating the world you know. We're too ignorant, closed off. IT's like no one's willing to accept the idea of imagination!"

"Closed off? Maybe there's nothing out there to open up to," Luna ventured.

"Nothing? There's a whole universe waiting! You know Ms. Lovegood, sometimes imagination is all we have to put together reality. Is that nothing?"

Luna paused. She wasn't prepared for this. And then Luna realized. She cared, she _really did care _about the protection status of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. She cared about whether Rolf managed to find a way to control Doxy populations in Transylvania, and she really couldn't reason through that.

And so for absolutely no reason, she whispered the first thing that came to mind.

"Nargles."

Luna decided that reasonabilitiy and rationality were for Hermione Grangers, and maybe she really was a naturalist, a dreamer and a star crossed romantic.

So she believed in Nargles too? This was most definitely interesting, and would require discussion. Rolf rejoiced. There was hope for imagination.

* * *

_A/N:Well, writing it was difficult, but it feels nice to have it done. I think I've got a few ideas to finally work on, but prompts are still welcome. Reviews are also, especially with this chapter. Luna and Rolf have got such an interesting dynamic and I'm afraid I let Luna get horribly out of character. Well, tell me what you thought. I'd appreciate knowing. Thanks for reading! _


	10. The Nature of a Kiss

_A/N: This is momentuous for me, because it's the tenth chapter! The farthest I've ever gone with a story before is two chapters, so this is really nice for me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're basically why I update! So, let's celebrate 10 chapters, over 400 hits, and 100+ visitors. This is awesome!_

_Okay, I worked on this one for a little bit of time, but I've had it saved on my computer for a while, so I thought why not. I'm posting it, because I'm satisfied, but not happy with it. It's really difficult for me to write romance, I find that I often fall into the trap of having everything sound too distant or fake. Even so, I gave it a shot. Share your thoughts! _

_

* * *

_

**The Nature of a Kiss**

_A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous._

She really couldn't stop talking. The silence was a little difficult to deal with. It left her with time to admire him. his eyes, hazel and alluring. _Oh Lily, really! Get a grip! Just keep speaking! _Lily blushed, ashamed of her momentary lapse into silence.

"And .. er ... yes, we should probably talk about Hogsmeade dates?" Lily grasped at straws, she was pretty sure they had already discussed this.

"We talked about that already, about four minutes ago? Lily, are you sure you're alright, I mean, you look a bit flushed ... " James was concerned, Lily had been spattering conversation all night.

"I'm fine! Just a little warm, that's all! Let's just ... er, pick up the pace a little!" She almost broke into a run, anxious to be anywhere else.

"Lily! Slow down!" James grabbed her arm, in an attempt to catch up.

Lily whirled around, trying not to look at him as she spoke. The desire to kiss him them might be too overwhelming.

"I was just trying to finish the rounds quickly you know ... er .. homework! Essays, reading, prac - "

And he kissed her.

Lily blushed again, but leaned in, wrapping her arms around James. She decided that words were unfortunate really, and that _this _was the best mode of communication.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think! I think I could really use some feedback on this chapter; it was difficult putting it out there .Review? Iced candies for those who do! _


	11. Courage is a Kind of Salvation

_A/N: You know, I realized that I like updating, I really do! When I write something I'm proud of, I get this really excited feeling when I put it up. Sharing writing is difficult for me, because it's all about experimentation and discovery, which is very personal for me. It's a lot easier to do this online, and I realize that this is getting all sappy and stuff, so I'll just wrap this up. This is just a little bit of Lily reflecting on Severus, so enjoy!

* * *

_

**Courage is a Kind of Salvation**

_Our salvation is in striving to achieve what we know we'll never achieve.__  
__Ryszard Kapuscinski_

It was hard. It really was, to stare into the depths of his almost vacant black eyes, and turn away. The last time Lily ever looked at Severus was at the Portrait hole, and it was difficult. Because she knew that where they were going, it wasn't together, and friendship was not about walking in separate directions.

He was a great man, she tried to console herself. _No, that wasn't right_. He was a great boy, an intelligent and courageous youth, but Lily wasn't sure at all of what kind of man he was. Her best friend, Sev, the young buy who taught her magic, escape and happiness was gone, replaced with Severus, a young man with strong, dark undertones that scared her.

Years on, she revisited that moment in her mind, that moment where their eyes met, and she forced herself to be cold. To stiffen her muscles, and stare resolutely. That moment was their end. And she still wondered where he was, what he was doing. Did he really become the man she was afraid of?

She hoped, hoped against hope, that he had not.  
And somehow, _somehow_, Severus had found salvation, he found salvation in her warm, reassuring emerald eyes.

Sometimes saving a little bit of someone else means knowing that you're saving yourself.

* * *

_A/N: I'm pretty excited about this one, and so I really do hope you enjoyed it! I really CAN NOT stress how much reviews matter, because they really do! You can celebrate story traffic, and hit counts, but if no one provides feedback, it feels like a lot of people read it, and didn't like it, which really sucks! So people, press the button! Tell me what you are thinking, because it helps me so much when I know that there are some people that actually do read it because they enjoy it. _

_And to all the people who _have _reviewed so far, thank you so much, because they help me write!_


	12. Silence Becomes Thee

_A/N: I know it's been a while since my last update, but I was really uninspired. Well, actually, I DID have a bunch of ideas, but getting it down was so hard! So I sort of revisited what was familiar, and did another L/J. I'm trying to be creative, and hone my romance skills. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Silence Becomes Thee**

"_If isolation tempers the strong, it is the stumbling-block of the uncertain."_

_- Paul Cezanne _

_This,_ this was really what hurt the most. Without Severus, she had no one.

She had never felt so alone, so distant from everything around her. This wasn't logical, I mean she knew everything about them, their history, their plans for the future, their thoughts on the present, but it was all incidental really, just a byproduct of seven years in a dormitory. The simple affection she felt among her peers didn't go beyond just that.

She knew they never liked him, and it sepereated them, drove them apart slowly. Sure, she could laugh, sitting on the shores of the Lake, but she could never just _be._ There always had to be fluttery conversation, giggles, discussion of some sort. When silence descended, Lily felt more keenly than ever the distance. It wasn't physical, or really even emotional, it was just the absence of connection.

She hated him more for creating the unbearable void of isolation, more than she did for shattering her illusion of magic.

'Lily - '

'James, Slughorn's essay is due tomorrow, as is my star gazing chart, _and _I have to finish reading these for Ancient Runes so I don't really have time for pointless pleasantries or uninspired conversation.'

'You don't really need to say anything, we can just ... work'

Lily glanced up, eying James, studiously bent over his Astronomy charts. He was right, she_ didn't _need to say anything.

_

* * *

A/N: The ending's disappointing, I know, but I couldn't come up with anything else that didn't just cut it. I ended up doing that anyways, right? Ack, I feel so vulnerable at the mercy of my readers. And by the way, does any one actually read these? As in my notes ..._

_Review!_


	13. The True and Most Noble Black

_A/N: I don''t really have too much to explain about this one. It's an alternating Regulus/Sirius. I just think there's so much unexplored romance, and tragedy in the reality of their story, I mean, Regulus had to live with the reality of Sirius walking out on him, and Sirius had to live with never knowing. Never knowing who Regulus really was. I'm depressing myself, just thinking about it.

* * *

_

**Reality is a Sordid Truth**

"_Running away will never make you free__"_

_- Kenny Loggins_

It wasn't running away. It really wasn't at all. He wasn't skulking in the shadows of an oppressive night, fleeing without permission. He was walking out, with his head held high. Sirius Black didn't walk out without a fight. And really, running away meant that you were leaving without permission, leaving with someone to miss you. There was nothing, _nothing _like that for him at Grimmauld.

Regulus knew that Sirius just didn't get it. But then really, what was there left to understand? It was hard to misinterpret the cold and disapproving stares of Druella and Cygnus Black, and more trouble than it was worth to bother speaking to his little, week kneed brother.

Regulus had never felt more abandoned, because as much as Sirius loathed to admit it, or really may not have known, he _was _leaving something behind. Regulus knew, that if asked, he would have left with him. He hated it here almost as much, but he was more adept at hiding.

Sirius could never bare to be accepted as something he was not, and Regulus knew that. He just wished, as he sailed slowly towards the small island, lit by the greenish glow of the boat, that maybe Sirius had cared enough. Cared enough to find out, what really happened to R.A.B., the most true, and most noble _Black._

He never wanted to know. When his mother died, Sirius found himself cold and unforgiving, but _Regulus? _He never wanted to find out what happened, how it happened. The sordid details scared him too much. What if, what if, it had been him? Perhaps it had been he, Sirius himself, who struck the fatal blow in a duel with a masked Death Eater.

Truth was a scary business, and Sirius knew with all the courage of a Gryffindor, and he would never be ready. He preferred to believe in the faint memory of a younger Black, raw with ideas, not yet spoilt with the prejudices of hundreds of years. Yet, in the dark far reaching corners of his mind, he knew, and knew with all certainty, that Regulus wasn't a hero. He wasn't young and naive.

He was a _Black.

* * *

_

_A/N: Writing that took quite a bit of me. I mean I've wanted to write about them for a really long time, but whenever I wrote it, it never sounded real. This was raw, and random, and it jumped all over the place, but I really hope it accurately reflected on the pain of their situation, because it really is very sad. _


	14. Time I

_A/N: I read this quote the other day, in it's entirety, and was inspired. It's a beautiful piece of literature, and I had to share it with you all! So I did a piece based on the quote, and it's something a little new for me. It's a series, all based on the quote, and you'll see how it comes together when I post the ensuing parts. I've done the next part, but couldn't wait to finish the entire series to share. I have a few more ideas, but once the entire series is up, they'll make more sense. This is a little Remus/Tonks for y'all. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**For Those Who Wait**

"_Time is very slow for those who wait -"_

_William Shakespeare_

The slam of the door hurt, the sound hitting her like a thousand hexes. It may have been a day, or a year, until he came back, but time had never moved more slowly. Tonks couldn't help waiting, waiting by the door for his slow but imminent return. Because he _had to come back. _

She relived it all the time, every fight, every argument, reliving, and wondering what she could have said to make him stay. She couldn't help but hate herself for willing him back so ardently. She was strong and indepent, she didn't need him. _Yes she did. _Tonks couldn't hide herself in lies and evasion. Maybe truth was the greater evil in the war.

She didn't even have the strength to be angry anymore. Not with him, not with herself. His parting ripped her threadbare heart into shreds, too distorted to do anything but hope. Hope that maybe the door wasn't shut. _But he slammed it, _Hope that the crack of his apparition was a signal of his return. _But he disappeared. _

She stared at the door. Day in, day out. Time had never moved more slowly. It may only have been days, but it felt like weeks, months, years, until -

'Dora?'

The soft tap on the door, the passionate look of shame, love and need for redemption blazing in his hazel eyes made it immaterial. It all vanished in an instant, and suddenly her weeks, months and years of waiting were nothing but a mere moment to be eclipsed by life to come.

Time is very slow for those who wait.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I'm definitely just experimenting here, and I hope I did well, but I'll leave it to you to tell me. Tell me about what you liked, didn't like or just plain hated. I'll be looking for constructive criticsm, because it really is a learning piece here. I'm excited to share the rest of the series, so I really do hope you continue to read! _

_If it's an incentive to review, I have a little Astoria/Draco coming up next! If it's not, forget I said it ..._


	15. Time II

_A/N: So, this is the second part that I promised earlier. Thanks again to _remuslover101 _for the review, it was really awesome! Anyways, a little Astoria/Draco, hopefully a little lighter than the preceding piece. Enjoy! ... hopefully

* * *

_

**For Those Who Are Scared**

_"Time is very slow for those who wait _

_Very fast for those who are scared -"_

_William Shakespeare_

His fingers trembled with fear, anxiety and trepidation. He was going to use the time they had at dinner to think of something witty, romantic, or just plain passable to say, but it all moved so quickly. He fingered the smooth velvet box in his pocket agitatedly, wondering how, if ever he would say the words.

He was a _Malfoy, _pround and reserved. How could a damned _Greengrass _throw his world so lopsided? This needed courage worthy of a Gryffindor, and Draco was a Slytherin to heart. They strolled quietly along the garden path, Draco slowly leading her towards the secluded bandstand, shrouded in wildflowers and flutterby bushes. Astoria continued to chatter, only partially aware of Draco's constant fidgeting, and halfhearted responses. _He was supposed to have more time! _

They reached the bandstand, and Draco blanched slightly, realising that he was quite out of time. He tried to steady his trembling finger, and grabbed her hands, slowly leading her up the wooden steps. _What if she said no? _

'Draco, what's wrong? You've been some where else all night,' Astoria remarked, steadying Draco's hands with her firm grasp.

'I have something to say, okay? Astoria, please don't interrupt, because I'd really like to get through this, and say everything that I need to.,' _Damn, everything was going by so fast! He needed more time for a romantic speech!_

'Well darling, you know that I love you. You know who I am, who I was. It's hard, being a Malfoy now, but, well ...' He slowly lowered himself to one knee, momentarily letting go of her hands to pull out the box.

'Will, er, will you -'

'Oh Draco!' Astoria gasped delightfully, pulling him up into a kiss. 'I'd love _nothing more_, than to be Mrs. Malfoy.'

He embraced her tightly, relieved beyond measure that he didn't have to stutter through any more of the question.

'Astoria? Don't ever leave me,' Draco murmured quietly into her dark curls. No moment had ever lasted so long, as that one instant, that one minute of timeless love.

Time is very fast for those who are scared.

_

* * *

A/N: _To anyone who actually reads these, you know that I have trouble with romance, so a review telling me how I did would be _greatly appreciated! Anyways, look for the next part soon. I love writing this series, it's really exciting! Also, does everyone sort of understand how the series will be built now? Every additional line will bring a new moment.. I think that at the end, I'll pick one couple, or person and just do a little bit on each line based on their life. It'll be fun._


	16. Time III

_A/N: I know, this took much longer than it was supposed to, but I hope the wait was worth it. This is a little George during-Fred's-funeral grief, for those interested. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**For Those Who Lament**

_"Time is very slow for those who wait _

_Very fast for those who are scared _

_very long for those who lament -"_

_William Shakespeare_

He wishes more than anything that it would end. But it doesn't. Everyone wants a chance to say something, a chance to relive memories of their beloved _Fred Weasley. _Didn't they get it? The longer they sat here, the longer they grieved so obtrusively, the more real it became.

The longer they stood here, around this ... this _grave_, the more permanent Fred's death became, and George wanted anything but permanency out of this. Didn't anyone get it? It was useless, _useless _to say everything now, everything they should have said when he was alive. Fred can't hear them, George thinks savagely, a strange sort of punishment for dragging on what should have been a quick affair.

He stares into his hands, trying so hard not to hear the constant '_he was'. _A mantra repeating itself in his head. It made Fred sound like a piece of the past, a relic of a time most everyone wanted to forget. Did they really want to forget that easily? How cruel, how cruel and unusual it was, that it would have to be _him. _Him who sat through the never ending torture of listening to the apologies, entreaties and anecdotes of those that didn't even understand.

Didn't understand that every moment of _this _was like a year. A year of reliving a life that was over, a life where he had a twin brother. A life where death hadn't touched the only thing he needed to survive the war. No, they didn't understand. Because if they did, they would shut up, and move on. _Had it really only been a few minutes? _

Could he take another moment, another year of memories?

Time is very long for those who lament.

* * *

_A/N: It took me a long time to decided which POV I wanted to write this through, or even which scene to choose, but I finally settled on this. Review, let me know what you think. Not entirely sure about this one, so letting me know what you thought would be helpful. _

_And to everyone that's reviewed so far, thanks a million merlins, it really does help me write ;)_


	17. Time IV

_A.N: So this is a little Seamus/Lavender, if you squint really hard, but mostly post-war reflection Seamus. Not completely satisfied with this, but I did the best I could. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**For Those Who Celebrate**

_"Time is very slow for those who wait _

_Very fast for those who are scared _

_very long for those who lament _

_Very short for those who celebrate -"_

_- William Shakespeare_

Seamus can hardly remember the days after the Hogwarts Battle. Everything seemed to happen so quickly, or maybe he just didn't remember the slow build up. That might've been the Firewhiskey though.

It was only a few months since Voldemort had been defeated, but he had already experienced so much of the life that the war stole, proposing to and marrying Lavender. They knew they weren't too young. And definitely not inexperienced. They had grown up much faster than they wanted to, and couldn't just stop and be children now, which is why he chose not to go back to Hogwarts. There was nothing really left for him there.

Instead, he picked up the pieces of his shambled life, and marvelled at the speed of which the British wizarding world healed itself. Within no time at all Diagon Alley was once again bursting with life, with colour, with _magic. _

Everyday was a celebration, of anniversaries, birthdays, successes, failures and freedom. Everyday was a celebration of _freedom_. The months of endless all-night parts now seem like memories of minutes, and Seamus can hardly remember any of it.

Time is very short for those who celebrate.

* * *

_A/N: I wanted to pick a moment of true and complete celebration in the HP series, and what better moment to choose, than the end of Voldemort? I mean, come on, really? Also, I had to pick a character not too close to Harry or the Weasley's, because then they wouldn't be able to celebrate. 'Cause they'd have to be sad. For Fred. So I went with Seamus, 'cause I like him, and I wanted to try writing him. Leave a review, let me know how I did. _

_The next part in the series is going to be the last part! Which makes me sort of sad ... look for it soon._


	18. Time V

_A/N: I think this one may be my favourite so far ... fingers crossed that y'all like it too! This is the last one in the series, and I really hope you liked reading them as much as I liked writing them. This is a little L/J, because to me, they are the ultimate HP couple. I don't know, maybe that's just me. This also happens to be much longer than usual … Enjoy!

* * *

_

**For Those Who Love**

_"Time is very slow for those who wait_

_Very fast for those who are scared_

_very long for those who lament_

_Very short for those who celebrate _

_But for those who love time is eternal"_

_- William Shakespeare_

James opened the door slowly. He was weary, tired of worrying about Lily, wondering if maybe she was in danger, if she was even still alive. But he was finally at home, he could satisfy himself with Lily's good health, and then perhaps sleep for a little while. He had been out all day, trying to find the locations of several Death Eaters, and succeeding in nothing but stubbing his toe, and being chased by two, rather incompetent muggle law enforcement officers. It felt nice to be in a warm, protected area.

'James, you're home! I have some news you should probably hear. Oh darling, you look so tired! Let's go eat dinner, I tried my hand at something special.' Lily peeled off James' sodden cloak, and waved it into the laundry basket, leading him into the kitchen.

'Look, it's a salad to start us off!' She spooned large amounts of the now limp lettuce onto James' plate, only picking at the food on hers. Starving after a day of mostly menial labour, James started in, rather enthusiastically. However, he found his former fervour dampened quite quickly.

'Er ... Lily dear? Is the salad really supposed to be, this _salty?' _

Promptly, Lily burst into tears.

'Oh no darling, I didn't meant it like that! I_ like salt! _Honestly!' James tried to look sincere, shoveling large quantities of the salad into his mouth, but Lily only started to sob more.

'James, I've been so terrible! I'm a right mess, and now the chicken's burning, and I added a tablespoon of salt instead of a teaspoon! Oh god James, I've ruined everything, it's all my fault!'

'Darling, are you alright?' James stopped for a moment, eying his sobbing wife a certain amount of discomfort, unsure if husbandly duties included broaching this particular subject. 'Is it ... is it _that time _-'

'I'm pregnant, okay? I'm pregnant, and I'm scared. Terribly scared.'

James blinked. Rapidly. _Pregnant? _

'How? Er, I mean, er ...' He finished lamely, rather lost for words, still blinking rapidly.

'Oh god, James, this wasn't what we wanted! We wanted to wait!' Lily started crying even more, shaking with sobs. James reached out a steadying hand, grasping her shoulders.

'Lily, just wait here for a second, okay?' He looked at her red rimmed eyes for a moment, and then dashed up the stairs. He came back down moments later, clutching what appeared to be a light blue bootie, hurrying into the kitchen.

'This was the first sock that I ever wore, Mum knitted it for me,' James stretched it out on Lily's palm, his eyes watering only slightly. 'Just look at how tiny it is Lily, nothing that fit into that could ever be scary!'

James held the sock in Lily's hand for a moment, clinging on to her and the soft fabric tightly. 'Lily, please, stop crying, you have me. _We have each other_, we have eternity. Just, this might not have been our plan, but - fuck the plan, fuck the war! This is _us' _

He touched her belly, lightly, tentatively. 'That's you and me,_' _he whispered softly.

Lily sobbed weakly. James pulled her into a tight embrace, and she tangled her fingers in his hair. 'I was being silly - wasn't I? I do have everything I need, I have you,' she whispered, smiling slightly and burying her face in his shoulder.

James waited for a moment, stroking her hair as she cried, waiting until the sounds of her sobs died down. He grinned, as she hiccoughed.

'So Lily darling, when exactly were you planning on telling me the news that I - how did you say it? Oh right, the news that I should _probably _hear.' James smirked, his eyes alive with merriment.

'James, you are absolutely terrible.' But she smiled anyway, wiping her eyes on his now rather wet shirt.

Perhaps in the moments to come, time would be grains of sand in the wind, or rocks on a cliff, slowly being worn away, but for _now, _in this instant, it was forever.

For those who _love, _time is eternal.

* * *

_A/N: Review! I really want to know what you think! Come on, it's not that hard! Just press the little button ..._


	19. Of Courage and Kisses

_A/N: This was my own attempt at a little playful banter, and an incredulous James. Let's hope I didn't over stuff the fluff. Yes, this is indeed an L/J. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**The Quintessential Kiss**

_Is not a kiss the very autograph of love? _

_- Henry Finck_

The Head Boy and Girl were sitting by the fire, the deserted common room echoing the hurried scratches of their quills.

'That settles it, McGonagall's a bloody slave driver. I've been working on her essay on Gamp's Laws, and it really isn't getting easier,' James threw his quill down with a flourish, splattering ink on the few words he had written. 'I think I'm going to turn in, try again in the morning.'

'You're right,' Lily acquiesced 'I'm too tired to attempt another word. And really, this essay was going nowhere anyways.' They packed their things in silence, carefully screwing ink bottles shut, and rolling up used parchment.

'Thanks Lily, for helping me out with Potions. Slughorn's crazy about you, it was a real life saver.'

'No worries James,' Lily looked up, and seized by the urge of the moment, she kissed his cheek quickly.

'You know Lily Evans, you are dazzlingly daring,' James whispered into the ear of the blushing Head Girl, locking her into a tight hug, as she attempted to escape.

'Perhaps James Potter, we'll have to arrange a date, only so I can hear more of your _alluring alliterations_' Lily escaped from James' arm, and scampered up the stairs, trying (and failing) to hide her impossibly red face, astounded and amazed with her own bravery.

James tried, _he really did_, to restrain himself from yelling it out, but the curiosity and longing was overwhelming. He had to ask.

_'Did you just ask me out on a date Evans?'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Did I do okay? Did it sound natural? Was it a little too forced? Review, let me know! I have to wait until I finish my Time series to post this, but I wanted to finish writing it, the idea excited me ;)_


	20. That was May, This is Now

_A/N: So I promised myself that school wouldn't interfere with writing, and I'm trying not to let it to, but it's hard! Everything's really overwhelming, but I'm working through it ;) I know, I'm evil. I promised that I would experiment with this, no matter what the results, and I have been sticking to familiar things, so this is my attempt to branch out a little. Don't hate it? XD_

_Anyways, to make up for my absence I wrote two pieces in one day! This is a little post-war Goyle, my idea on how things would've affected him. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**That was May, This is Now**

"_You have a choice. Live or die. Every breath is a choice. Every minute is a choice. To be or not to be.__"_

_- Chuck Palahnuik_

Goyle fingered his smooth wand, slowly bringing the tip to his temple. He sat like that for a few moments, just feeling the pressure of the point slowly digging into his skull. It was hard to be still, just sitting. The war had affected everyone, Goyle was left always agitated. A spider scuttled by, hurrying into the dark corners of the dilapidated mansion. The uncontrolled movement bothered him.

_'Crucio,' _he whispered forcefully at the retreating spider, watching it writhe in pain with contorted glee. He had always had a talent for the Unforgivables, it had kept him alive. Deliberately, he ended the curse, and rested the wand in its former place.

He wondered, for a moment, what it would feel like, if it was all over. Maybe he wouldn't wake up with nightmares of Crabbe burning, quickly and forcefully, flames devouring him with spite. It had all happened so quickly, and still, after all this time, he had never been able to forget the few moments that he could recollect. The flashes of smoke, confusion and _death. _

That was in May. So how long ago did that make it? A month? A day? A hundred years? _That was May. _It had to have been months ago. Why did it still feel like days, or minutes after he inhaled the smoke that killed his best friend.?

Goyle fingered the smooth surface of his wand, digging it purposefully into his temple.

'_Avada Kedavra'_

The last thing he left wasn't pain, it wasn't relief. It was the surge of energy through his thin wooden wand. It was the surge of escape. He had never felt calmer.

* * *

_A/N: I've always felt that Goyle's been less evil than Crabbe, but I think that's just foolery ;). Dark, I know. Anyways ... Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. Now I should actually start homework ..._


	21. Most Definitely a Lie

_A/N: This one's longer than they usually are, but I think it might be a favourite, not sure yet. Anyways, can't belive I'm actually past the 20 chapters mark! Woohoo, for actually trying to finish something I start! This is a little James a Lily, 'cause that's always fun ;)

* * *

_

**Most Definitely a Lie**

_"Above all, don't lie to yourself. _

_The man who lies to himself _

_and listens to his own lie _

_comes to a point that he cannot _

_distinguish the truth within him, or around him"_

_- Fyodor Dostoesvsky _

"I can't, okay? Not right now. What ever it is, schedules you want done, planning you want completed - just, not now okay?"

James had never seen Lily so uncoordinated. She was usually so _together. _Conscious, collected, though maybe not always calm. She looked a mess, sitting in front of the fire. Her hair was a tangled mess, obvious tear tracks dotting her face. James had never been good at dealing with awkward emotions. He stopped, unsure of how to continue. Walking away, as she had asked, seemed too harsh. She wasn't doing so well - wasn't it his duty to help her?

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 'D'you - erm ... Do you want to talk ... ?' He let the question hang in the air for a moment, unsure of what he was getting himself into.

'I wasn't joking Potter, leave me alone.' Lily tried to wipe her eyes on her sleeve, conscious of how vulnerable she looked. James tried not to be bothered, but the returned use of his surname stung slightly. He thought they were finally getting somewhere, not take steps back.

Deciding that it was probably safer to retreat in the face of a fragile Lily, he started to cautiously step backwards, wary of any sudden movements. James knew that chivalry demanded he stick around and try to cheer her, but honestly, _never prod a crying lion._ Or lionness. _No, _he told himself silently, _Gryffindors are better than this! _He turned back, silently assuring himself that if she started yelling, the steps to dormitories were only a few feet away. He could make an only slightly dignified escape.

'Lily,' he started gently, 'Sometimes conversation isn't killer' _Conversation isn't killer? What was he saying? '_Perhaps if you talked about it a little ...' After using all his stupid words, finding normals ones seemed difficult.

She looked at him unwaveringly for a moment, carefully. Finally, she said 'It's Sev - alright?'

He flinched unconsciously. He hated that nickname, it was just a terrible reminder of everything that he wanted for so long. He was saved the trouble of having to respond. She continued, finding it difficult to stop speaking.

'We haven't spoken in almost two years, ever since that ... that time at the Portrait Hole.' He knew only too well what she was talking about. 'I saw him today.'

James paused, unsure of how he should continue. 'Er, Lily, we have Potions and Transfiguration with the Slytherins ... don't you see him everyday?' _Girls are unfathomable, _James thought spitefully.

'Not like that you pinhead! It was different. I was in the dungeons, trying to find Slughorn for a Potions question. _He_ was there, with a few others. I saw - ' She stopped suddenly, trying to ebb the flow of fresh tears. After a few moments, she continued.

'I saw them torturing a little boy, a little Hufflepuff boy! He couldn't have been more than a first year, but they were so ruthless! Spouting off garbage about blood purity and ethnic _cleansing!' _

'Lily, are _you _alright? They didn't try to hurt _you _did they?' He was horrified, and possibly more than he'd like to admit, scared. Hogwarts was a haven of magical acceptance, of if acts of intolerance were starting to filter in, the world outside had to be in chaos.

'That's just it! I felt paralysed, skulking in the corridor. Snape seemed to fit in so well, like he was _one of them! _I didn't do anything. I _couldn't _do anything. I'm just terrible, aren't I? That poor boy! He was so scared! I let my personal demons interfere with my duties.' Her bottom lip trembled, threatening to unleash more tears. 'I'm so stupid, I should've done something.'

James was too anxious to heed her guilt, just thankful that _she _wasn't. 'But they didn't do anything to _you _right?'

Lily had never been more aggravated in her life, the anger seemed to help with the guilt a little. 'James, there's more to being hurt than just curses and hexes! Don't you get it? I'm a Gryffindor, and a Prefect! I should be keeping the school safe! Instead I cowered in the shadows because I was too afraid of what I would see if I stepped out! He's done something much worse than sending me to the Hospital Wing for a few weeks. He took away the only thing that defined me! How will I ever be the same again?'

'Lily! I'm so tired of this!' James was angry, perhaps a little irrationally. 'You _know _who Snape is! Why are you trying to fool yourself in to believing he's something that he's not?' James grew angrier with every word, mostly because he had known for so long what Lily still seemed unable to grasp. 'You know it, I know it, the whole damn school knows it! He's fallen in with the wrong people, and there's nothing to be done about it! If you just accepted the fact that he isn't the great muggle born champion that you think he is, you would be able to move on!'

'He was my _best friend, _things don't just change like that, PEOPLEdon't just change like that!' Lily was angry too, did James honestly expect her to just assume that her friend was as evil as every one else?

'WAS your best friend! Do you remember why things ended? He called you a mudblood! If that isn't a sure as hell sign then I'm a hippogrif!'

'That would explain lots about you Potter, especially why you flare into a rage when people take shots at your pride,' Lily hissed venomously.

'This isn't about me at all Lily, and you know it!'

'Yes it is! You're just angry that I cared more about Severus than I ever will for you!' She turned away, too angry even to cry and started towards her dormitory. Maybe this was just another one of the rows that were becoming less and less frequent, but Lily had never felt worse.

_It's true, _she tried to assure herself, as she stomped up the stairs, leaving a hurt and bewildered James in her wake. _Or most definitely a lie. _Damn.

* * *

_A/N: That ended up taking a very different direction than I intended, andit's a lot longer than usual. _

_Anyways, thoughts are always welcome. Also, keep reading, because I have big plans for my next chapter! And possibly another mini series! Pretend to be excited for cyber cookies ;)_


	22. On the Other Side of Rubble and Ruin

_A/N: I know this seems like three updates in one day, but I've had these written for quite a while, I just didn't have a chance to actually add them. Anyways, this is an Astoria/Draco one, and it's not exactly how I would like it to be, but ... well, it was the best I could do. Hopefully when I'm older I can revisit it and make it just like I imagined it. _

_Well, enjoy!

* * *

_

**On the Other Side of Rubble and Ruin**

She was racing through the broken halls, searching desperately for a streak of blond or a flash of grey eyes, any clue that Draco was still alive. There were jinxes flying everywhere, and rubble falling in from the ceiling, but her surroundings were immaterial.

Astoria bit her lip, fighting the urge to cry. It was never supposed to be like this, she had only been involved for a few months. But now, now, there was nothing she wanted, _needed _more than to know that Draco was okay. The air was hot and dry, choked by the flames burning away at walls and tapestries, with the force of many curses. She was suffocating in the crush of noise, smoke and people. The stench of despair hung low over the fighting crowd.

'Draco! _DRACO!' _She called out, her voice almost cracking with desperation. In all the chaos and confusion, she felt someone slip their hand into hers. She knew, _knew, _who it was. She didn't need to see the worried grey eyes, or the dusty blonde hair, she just needed to feel the pressure in her hand, and she _knew. _

'Astoria ...,' he breathed, reaching out to brush a strand of hair, that wasn't really there, out of her face. His hand trailed along her face, onto her shoulder, as if he wanted to be sure that she really was in one piece. Suddenly his grip tightened, and he pulled her roughly behind him. A jet of green light sped through where she was previously, instead slamming into a suit of armour. Astoria clung to his shoulder, trying to hold back tears into his chest, but her head snapped up at the sound of a loud crack.

The roof above was slowly splitting, and her eyes widened in horror as she realised what was happening. The curse had bounced off the armour and instead hit the ceiling, slowly breaking apart the support above them. She stared in transfixed terror, unable to move. No one else seemed to hear their imminent death, absorbed in anguish and misery.

_'Don't let go of my hand, no matter what,' _Draco murmured, feeling along the stone wall hurriedly. Dust was falling, rapidly becoming small pieces of rubble. The fighting wizards had finally seemed to realise what was happening, as they pushed through the over crowded hall, trying to find a way out of the collapsing corridor. Draco's grip suddenly tightened, as he pushed her through a tapestry.

The ceiling was falling through, on the other side of the wall. She could hear the screams of people who were trapped underneath stone. She and Draco were crouched in a small passage, dark, and obviously secret. She collapsed against the cool stone, too weak to hold on anymore. She was a Slytherin, ambitious and proud, tears had never been an option, but her eyes were brimming over, and there was nothing she could do. One could only escape death so many times.

'I can't - we can't -,'

Draco pressed his finger over her lips, whispering for her to calm down. Astoria wasn't even sure what she wanted to say, but this was all too much. A tear slipped out.

_'You've got a rain drop running down your cheek, just like a tear,_' he whispered, trailing the tear lightly down her face, his other hand resting lightly on her waist.

There had to be a better time.

'_I love you,' _Draco murmured.

Maybe there was a better time, a more appropriate place, or maybe there wasn't. But Draco kissed her so sweetly, that she knew, they were in love. And there never was a better time or place for that.

* * *

_A/N: For those movie fanatics who caught the Kiera Knightly/Cillian Murphy (The Edge of Love) reference, eternal love to you, because I love Cillian, and I love that movie! Anyways, review and tell me if you like it ;)_


	23. Forwarding to a Farewell

_A/N: Okay, so I know it's been over four months since I've updated, and I'd let myself fall into a rut with this story. I am sorry about the wait, for the readers who care, and want to extend a large thank you to _HerHeadsInTheSky, _giving me the willpower to actually finish this. It's been sitting around for a while. So anyways, by request, we have a bit of Ginny/Harry here. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Forwarding to the Farewell**

_"Love is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake and then subsides. And when it subsides you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots have become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part. "– St Augustine_

She threw it all in his face, when he left her in fifth year, when he stayed away sixth year, everything she had kept inside. Ginny could barely remember how it even started, but before she knew it, her worst fear of saying all the wrong things was realised.

_"You left me."_

And he didn't move, because he knew it was true.

She ran out, wrenching the handle with all of the anger that seemed to have vanished. She thought she would never be able to forgive him, but this was worse. The empty way that he accepted her accusations hurt even more than she could imagine. She could hear him approach, and braced herself for the good bye. It was her entire life now, everyone left.

"_Ill never leave you alone, ever again._" he whispered, pulling her into an embrace.

And she knew that he would always put duty first, but she loved him for it. She could never be with someone whoe shirked honour. Besides, this, being in Harry's arms, was more magical then she could have imagined. So she wiped her tears on his shoulder, tangled her fingers in his hair, and took him back.

Because after the war, she was tired of fighting. Fighting Voldemort, Hogwarts, love, and happiness.

* * *

_A/N: Let me know what you thought in a review, I fear that I am out of touch, Anyways, this was for a friend, for whom I am currently writing a biopic of her beautiful love story. And I stopped that to write this, evil I know. Much love to R, HerHeadsInTheSky, and anyone who has read/reviewed/favourited/alerted, I love all of you!_


	24. A Routine Malaise

_A/N: I've been getting through stuff, and so I wrote this. Also, I watched Blue Valentine and I thought about broken hearts. I left this one open ended, so people could decide who they saw, Harry Potter universe or otherwise.

* * *

_

**A Routine Malaise, Just like Yesterday**

"_I can't do this anymore," _she whispered thickly, clutching the small cookie, now crumbling to bits in her hand.

"You mean about the cookies? Oh thank god, y'know, buying all these cookies, it takes a real toll," he smiled, but then he saw her face, and knew she wasn't talking about their silly ritual.

"No – this is…its too hard. I can't keep fighting with you, but it's all we ever do now."

"You can't give up now, we – I'm working hard to keep us alive!"

"Giving up? You think I'm giving up?"

"Well, you're sure as hell not fighting to be in this!"

"Not fighting? All I hear, everyday from my friends is that I'm making a mistake, that I shouldn't be here, with you, but I always tell them that they're wrong, because I thought that they were! Because I thought I was in something for real!"

"Well, you seem to be giving up awful fast."

"I'm not – I can't fight with you, this, _this _is why we need to say good bye. Everything becomes a screaming match."

"Well, that's us! We fight because we're passionate, loud; expressive…I _want _to be here. With you."

"And I don't want you to go, but I'm … tired, really tired." She touched her belly protectively.

He recognized the gesture in an instant, and though her tears had long dried, he pulled her against him, and wrapped his arms around her.

"_I told you I would stay,"_ he whispered into her hair.

* * *

_A/N: Whenever we fought, we would buy each other a cookie. And then I decided that I couldn't deal with it anymore, because we ended up with far too many cookies. That inspired this, which is about a relationship on the rocks. More to come of this theme. _


	25. Looking for Comfort

_A/N: I was doing a lot of writing today, mostly for a friend, and come across this bit in my head. Nothing else I wrote really fit into the Potterverse :]. Well, it's a bit of Angie/George, enjoy!_

* * *

**Looking for Comfort, Finding Love**

_Always do what is right. This will surprise some people and astonish the rest.  
_

Angelina sat down on the dewy earth, the white marble of Fred's gravestone in front of her. She clutched the beater's bat she had brought, and placed it slowly beside the litany of flowers and cards.

"There's this place in me where your finger tips still rest... your kisses still linger and your whispers softly echo... It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me, and y'know, I feel it when I'm here. I can feel all of it here."

"I had no idea you missed him so much." Angelina turned around suddenly, startled by a voice that was so…_familiar. _

"Fred?" She whispered, afraid that the face she was staring into would disappear.

"George – remember, the one who survived?" He laughed in an empty sort of vindictive way, and Angelina shuddered.

She collected herself, blushing at having slipped up so terribly. She missed Fred so much, she saw him everywhere. And it was hard not to, he was an immortal hero to the Wizarding World.

"Yes, erm, I haven't seen you in a while. Didn't think I'd run into you, especially here." She'd heard the rumours; George Weasley had never visited his brother's grave.

"You've heard haven't you?" Angelina made to correct herself, but George cut her off. "No, you're right. They all are. I haven't been able to come before. I don't know, I thought maybe today would be different. Yesterday I turned around at the fence. Apparated back home."

"I'm glad you made it all the way this time," she smiled warmly, glad that maybe one person was healing.

"I was going to turn back, but I heard voices. Well, one voice in particular."

"Oh, really?" Her voice sounded odd, high strung, as she blushed, remembering the content of her words specifically.

"Someone remembering being snogged, and it sounded like so _thorough _snogging they couldn't let go of," George grinned.

Angelina was astonished. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry or scream. She recognized the twinkle in his eye, the lovely way it lit up with mischievous delight, and she felt lighter than she had in over a year. So she laughed, like she hadn't since she had seen the pale dark mark hovering over Hogwarts, wiping the tears that it brought to her eyes.

"Am I really that out of practice? The first joke I tell in months, and the girl starts to bloody cry," George pulled Angelina off of the rough ground and wiped her tears with the end of his scarf.

"You know, I thought I was being faithful by closing myself off, but I think I've made Fred very angry with me," Angelina ended with a watery chuckle.

Still holding her, George whispered, "I'm beginning to think so too."

* * *

_A/N: And of course she eventually learned that Fred and George are separate people, which is something I might do later. What did you think? Leave a review and let me know _


	26. Sustained Craziness is Just History

_A/N: This one was really fun to write, and I'm looking forward to posting it. I've written the next 5 or 6 chapters already, so I'll be updating a lot now, and I'm always open to prompts or requests, I want to explore different pairings. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

_

**Sustained Craziness Just Becomes History**

_"Ah me! Love can not be cured by herbs" - Ovid_

"You're not allowed to skip steps; you know that I have tiny legs!" Lily exclaimed, rushing after James as he raced her to the top.

He jumped a few steps up and looked down, "You were doing too well, and I had to cheat to get ahead!" He chuckled, waiting for her at the landing of the Astronomy Tower.

"Why we chose to race up Hogwarts' longest stair case, I'll never know. I'm positively wiped," she breathed heavily, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Because darling, you can do amazing things here, like watch the stars," James' muttered dreamily, his gaze fixed on Lily.

She fingered his tie playfully, slowly moving closer. "Oh really James? You wanted to come up here to, _watch the stars?" _She hovered inches away from his face, her arms resting delicately around his neck.

"Lily, you're a tease of the worst kind," he growled, before dropping his head a few inches to kiss her thoroughly. His arms wound around her waist, moving her towards the wall. Resting on the cool stone, Lily trailed her fingers into his soft hair, as his hands danced along the small of back, pulling her as close as possible.

They broke apart moments later, both struggling to catch their breath. Lily looked shyly at James, her hair disheveled, robes rumpled. The soft moonlight made her skin almost translucent, and her eyes shine a million times brighter. She seemed an angel to James.

"I really do think I've fallen in love with you," he whispered, as he softly pressed his lips against hers.

Lily looked up abruptly, her eyes widening a touch at his ardent declaration. Pressing her hands against his chest firmly, she replied.

"Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy, like believe it."

* * *

_A/N: A bit nervous about this, so reviews would be helpful! _


	27. Reality is Without Rules

_A/N: Ahh, sorry that these are so fixated on Fred. I'll publish them along side something else, so it doesn't appear to be so grief centric. I couldn't help this one, I finished it a long time ago, and just got around to adding the label.

* * *

_

**Reality is without Rules**

_Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. _

She knows that she should be awestruck, lost for words, but she isn't. Every day they come back to look at the ruin, and tell others of the profound sense of loss it brings on, the beauty of a castle in rubble. But Ginny Weasley can't agree, she doesn't feel anything when she looks at the dilapidated facade of her old school.

No poignant sense of loss strikes, no stab of disappointment. She wouldn't ever admit it to Harry, he wouldn't understand. To him. Hogwarts was a home, a place where he found family. To her, Hogwarts was a school, beloved, but yet, only a place to study. Her real home was at the Burrow, but that didn't exist anymore.

That was the only place that could hurt her heart now. Before everything, it was full of laughter, life, and loving people. Then Fred died, and everyone stopped laughing. It felt like betrayel to forget, even for a moment, his grinning face. And though she claimed to have moved on, Ginny knows that she will never be able to go back to the little room in the Burrow, with two beds and boxes of ideas.

Instead she walks to the grave of Fred Weasley, and sees the laughter and freedom of youth lying in a casket six feet under. That's the only part that mattered losing.

* * *

_A/N: Too emotional? Dramatic? Drop a line, let me know. _


End file.
